


Up, Up, and Away

by Mara



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place some  indeterminate time after the Teen Titans/Outsiders crossover prior to  Infinite Crisis.</p><p>Fanfic100 prompt #54: Air. Written for Zee, because she asked for Tim and Kon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Up, Up, and Away

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some indeterminate time after the Teen Titans/Outsiders crossover prior to Infinite Crisis.
> 
> Fanfic100 prompt #54: Air. Written for Zee, because she asked for Tim and Kon.

The line launcher's thunk as it caught the cornice was lost in the whoosh of air as Robin soared between the grimy warehouses. He caught a glimpse of blue jeans and grinned, angling to the left.

Using momentum, he looked like a natural flier as he passed Superboy in mid-air. "Tag," he whispered.

Superboy yelped, dropping a few feet in his surprise.

Robin landed on the next building and waited for Superboy to catch up. "Told you," he said.

"How do you do that?" Superboy asked, landing with arms crossed. "You shouldn't be able to sneak up on someone with superhearing!"

Robin thought for a moment, crouching down to rest. "I think you're too easily distracted by everything you can hear. You don't focus. You need to learn to filter more. I'm sure Superman can help."

"Yeah. Um." Superboy's nose twitched. "I'm sure he can."

Sighing, Robin shook his head. "But you're not planning on calling, are you?"

Superboy leaned against a pipe and picked at the peeling insulation. "Well...I hate to call him for something like this."

"This is exactly what you're supposed to call him for," Robin said. He ran a hand through his hair. "I thought you guys talked out the whole Luthor thing?"

"We did." Superboy couldn't meet his eyes. "He's over it. I guess I'm not."

Robin sighed quietly, looking--for the thousandth time--for the words that would let his friend and teammate forgive himself for things that weren't his fault. But all the words had been said already.

They looked at each other through the polluted air, the years and responsibilities heavy on both of them.

Robin tilted his head and smiled. "Let's fly."

Superboy whooped and grabbed him off the roof, soaring high above the city.

\--end--


End file.
